L'île (Traduction)
by Marion310391
Summary: L'ouverture d'une nouvelle station balnéaire sorcière s'accompagne de toutes sortes d'histoires et de drames pour ceux présents. Alors qu'Hermione et Drago se retrouveront en contact avec leurs vieux amis, Harry et Blaise verront leurs secrets exposés aux yeux de tous. Bienvenus au week-end d'ouverture de notre nouvelle et luxueuse île ! (Translation of The Island by cleotheo)
1. Chapitre 1

Note de traducteur : L'histoire est à **cleotheo (original writer)** sous le nom de **The Island** et comporte 6 chapitres. Pour toutes félicitations concernant le contenu de l'histoire merci de le contacter. Pour toutes remarques sur ma façon de traduire (critiques positives ou négatives pouvant me faire progresser) je vous écoute avec plaisir ! Pour discuter, donner votre avis sur la trame de l'histoire (ce qui peut m'aider à sélectionner les prochaines traductions), ou n'importe quoi de respectueux, vous êtes aussi les bienvenus.

Merci à _chevalhistoire_ pour son aide, ô combien précieuse.

Pour les infos sur la trad ou les réponses aux reviews, je vous invite à suivre ce lien (retirer les espaces).  
marion310391. blogspot. fr/search/label/L'île

Note de l'auteur : Dans cet univers, la guerre avec Voldemort n'a pas eu lieu : les élèves ont été répartis au même endroit, avec les mêmes amitiés et chacun a fait ses 7 ans d'études. J'ai écrit cette fiction un peu comme une réunion d'anciens élèves, mais en fin de compte il s'agit plutôt d'une rencontre au cours d'un week-end (5 ans plus tard) et de la façon dont cela affectera la vie des personnages.

* * *

**The Island**

**_Chapitre 1_**

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, et pourtant Drago Malefoy se tenait à la fenêtre, observant la mer à l'horizon. Il était actuellement sur une nouvelle île sorcière, localisée exactement à mi-chemin entre la France et l'Angleterre. L'île luxueuse, créée par une équipe venant des deux côtés de la Manche, ouvrait ce week-end. Sa principale attraction était un grand hôtel avec des douzaines d'équipements haut de gamme, dont une station thermale agrémentée d'un institut de beauté, une salle de concert et un stade de Quidditch olympique.

Le soir précédent, les invités avaient commencé à arriver, et encore plus étaient attendus durant la matinée. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, un important match entre la France et l'Angleterre était planifié, suivi par un dîner raffiné dans le restaurant à renommée mondiale que comptait l'île. Dimanche, pour ceux intéressés, les Bizarr' Sisters joueraient dans la nouvelle salle de concert ; ceux ne l'étant pas seraient alors libres d'accéder au reste des équipements.

Drago, lui, était sur l'île en tant que membre de l'équipe française de Quidditch et allait faire ses débuts d'attrapeur dans l'après-midi. Bien que né en Angleterre de parents anglais, il avait pu être sélectionné dans l'équipe française de par son ascendance. Les Malefoy, famille d'origine française, avaient uniquement déménagé en Angleterre lorsque son arrière-grand-père l'avait décidé de nombreuses années plus tôt. Abraxas, son grand-père né et élevé en Angleterre, visitait régulièrement la France, pays de sa rencontre avec sa grand-mère et du début de leur amour. Avec une grand-mère française, obtenir une place dans l'équipe française de Quidditch n'avait donc pas été un problème.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas son premier match en tant que joueur français. Il en avait déjà joué beaucoup depuis que le pays était devenu sa maison, cinq années plus tôt. À la seconde où Poudlard avait été fini, il avait déménagé en France dans le but de s'éloigner de son ancienne vie. Quelques mois avant d'avoir fini le collège, cette dernière était un succès et son avenir était tout tracé : il avait reçu une offre pour rejoindre un des clubs britanniques de Quidditch et était accompagné d'une ravissante petite amie du nom de Daphné Greengrass. Toutefois, tout avait basculé un mois avant la fin de l'école lorsque, rejoignant Daphné au lit, il l'avait retrouvée dans les bras de son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini.

Ce coup dur brisa leur trio, amenant Drago à mettre fin à sa relation amoureuse avec Daphné et à s'éloigner de Blaise. La situation empira lorsqu'il réalisa que ses deux autres amis, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson, étaient dans la confidence et soutenaient tant l'amant que la petite amie volage. Ils expliquèrent que Daphné et Blaise s'aimaient quand lui n'avait ni sentiments envers Daphné ni l'intention de l'épouser. Devant l'argument du mariage, Drago ne put se défendre, considérant que dix-huit ans n'était pas un âge pour se marier, mais affirma que Blaise ne souhaitait pas plus se marier avec Daphné que lui, et souhaitait seulement s'amuser. Enfin, contre la rumeur d'une relation dénuée de sentiments, il résuma ainsi sa défense : la trahison de Daphné lui brisait le cœur.

Plus tard, Drago apprit qu'il avait eu raison à propos de Blaise : il n'avait toujours pas épousé Daphné. Si le couple s'était fiancé directement après la fin de l'école, cinq ans n'avaient cependant pas suffi pour franchir le cap. Aujourd'hui, tout cela importait peu à Drago qui avait refait sa vie et en aimait une autre. Pour tout dire, il était fiancé et devait se marier dans deux mois.

Penser à sa fiancée amena un sourire sur son visage. Se détournant de la baie vitrée, il reporta son attention sur le large lit. Alors qu'il s'attendait à la trouver paisiblement endormie, elle l'observait attentivement, assise dans les draps soyeux. Le regard de Drago descendit automatiquement le long de son buste à la vue de ses seins nus, tandis qu'elle balayait du regard son corps dénudé.

— Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillée ? demanda-t-il en avançant vers le lit.  
— Depuis que tu t'es levé. Tu vas bien ?  
— Je suis juste nerveux, admit Drago en déformant la réalité, aujourd'hui est un grand jour.  
— À cause de tes débuts ou parce que tu croiseras tes anciens amis ?  
— Les deux, répondit-il. Faire mes débuts est suffisamment stressant sans, en plus, jouer contre le sorcier qui a été mon meilleur ami avant de me voler ma petite amie. Oh, et n'oublions pas que l'attrapeur adverse est celui que je n'ai jamais pu battre au collège. Avec Blaise et Potter de l'autre côté, je suis dans la merde.

Secouant désespérément sa tête, Drago se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit des doigts fins se promener dans ses cheveux ; et ouvrant les yeux, découvrit sa fiancée en train de l'observer.

— Tu ne dois pas raisonner comme ça Drago, lui dit-elle. Tu es bien meilleur qu'à l'époque du collège. Tu peux réussir à battre Harry contre le vif.  
— Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûre ? questionna Drago. Tu m'as vu jouer contre lui, et tu l'as vu me battre à chaque fois.  
— J'ai confiance en toi, sourit-elle en s'allongeant au-dessus de lui.  
— Tu penses honnêtement que je peux le battre, lui ? demanda-t-il confirmation. Tu me soutiens contre ton meilleur ami ?

Allongée sur lui, sa fiancée, Hermione Granger, secoua la tête.

— Ancien meilleur ami. Nous n'avons pas communiqué depuis cinq ans. Et oui, je te soutiens face à lui.  
— Pourquoi ? En dehors du fait que tu n'es absolument pas objective, puisque tu es follement amoureuse de moi et que je suis le meilleur amant que tu n'aies jamais eu.

Hermione rit à ces mots, avant de se pencher en avant et de l'embrasser passionnément.

— Comme je le disais, tu es un bien meilleur joueur aujourd'hui, dit-elle à son fiancé. Lorsqu'on était au collège, et que tu jouais contre les Gryffondors, tu étais obnubilé par l'idée de battre Harry et tu as laissé cela devenir personnel. Tu passais ton temps à le regarder lui plutôt que de chercher le vif par toi-même. Tu n'agis plus de cette façon aujourd'hui, tu es uniquement focalisé sur la petite balle dorée. Comme dans tous tes autres matchs, tu dois te dire que l'équipe adverse n'est pas à la hauteur. Oublie que tu joues face à Harry, oublie que Blaise sera dans les buts, concentre-toi uniquement sur le jeu. Tu gagneras, et montreras à tout le monde à quel point tu es devenu brillant.

Drago regarda Hermione avec admiration : elle savait toujours quoi dire pour le faire se sentir mieux. Cela faisait longtemps que le compte des moments passés à calmer ses nerfs avant un match important était devenu étranger à sa mémoire. Même les quelques fois où il avait perdu, elle avait continué à s'occuper de lui pour qu'il reprenne confiance et arrête de se rabaisser. Pour une sorcière qui n'aimait pas le Quidditch, elle faisait pourtant la compagne idéale d'un joueur.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime ? demanda Drago en s'amusant avec une des mèches de cheveux bouclés d'Hermione.  
— Pas ce matin, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

À vrai dire, Drago lui disait qu'il l'aimait presque tous les jours, ce qu'elle devinait être une conséquence de son histoire avec Daphné. Elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen pour lui de lui montrer la force de ses sentiments pour mieux la retenir ; pas qu'elle veuille partir de toutes façons, puisque Drago était son monde.

— Je sais que tu sais que je t'aime plus que je l'aurai pensé possible.  
— Je t'aime aussi, murmura Hermione, s'allongeant une fois de plus sur Drago afin de lui donner un baiser. Maintenant, si tu me montrais à quel point tu m'aimes ? À moins que tu n'aies besoin de garder de l'énergie pour le match ?  
— Tu restes mon mode d'échauffement favori, sourit Drago d'un air carnassier tout en se retournant d'un coup sec afin d'être au-dessus d'Hermione. Tu m'apportes toujours de très bons moments de repos dans le travail.  
— Hm... Mais tu sais, j'ai beaucoup d'attentes, déclara-t-elle avec un rictus. Heureusement que tu peux les combler parfaitement.  
— Je fais de mon mieux, répliqua Drago dans un sourire narquois. Et le mieux que je puisse faire est sacrément bon, même si c'est moi qui le dis.  
— Tu es trop modeste, répondit Hermione, roulant des yeux vers Drago. Maintenant parle moins et agis.  
— Tu es sûre de ça ? suggéra Drago en chuchotant sensuellement à l'oreille d'Hermione. Nous savons tous les deux ô combien tu aimes lorsque je dis des choses salaces.

Hermione gémit en acquiesçant alors que les mains de Drago caressaient son corps et que sa bouche murmurait à son oreille. La combinaison de Drago la caressant tout en murmurant des paroles grivoises à son oreille l'avait toujours rendu excitée. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle, et Hermione n'allait pas tarder à suffoquer de plaisir sous son fiancé.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago et Hermione n'eurent d'autre choix que de se lever : Drago devait aller rejoindre ses équipiers pour une brève session d'entraînement avant le repas.

— Maintenant tu te sens mieux à propos du match ? demanda Hermione en l'observant sortir du lit.  
— Beaucoup, répliqua-t-il. Je vais oublier mes adversaires et me focaliser sur mon propre jeu.  
— Bien, sourit Hermione, et qu'en est-il de la perspective de revoir tes anciens amis ?  
— Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je devrais leur adresser la parole, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas intéressé par Blaise et Daphné, ou par qui que ce soit qui pourrait être ici, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione et en l'observant avec curiosité. Et toi ?  
— Je ne m'inquiète pas non plus pour tes anciens amis, esquiva Hermione.  
— Tu sais ce que je veux dire, rétorqua Drago sérieusement. Potter sera là, et si l'équipe d'Angleterre a fait le même partenariat que la nôtre, il aura le droit d'amener sa partenaire et deux invités. Dans ce cas, je parie tout ce que tu veux qu'il amènera la Belette avec lui.  
— Je ne suis pas intéressée par Harry, Ron ou n'importe qui de mon passé, répondit-elle. J'ai refait ma vie. Si je les vois, je leur dirai bonjour, point final. Ils ont été clairs il y a cinq ans, en me faisant comprendre que je n'étais plus la bienvenue, et je ne vois aucune raison pour que la situation ait changée.  
— Et sinon ? questionna Drago. S'ils voulaient réparer votre amitié ?  
— J'en doute, renifla Hermione. Si c'était vraiment ce qu'ils souhaitaient, ils m'auraient recherchée. Mes parents savent où je suis, et Harry et Ron connaissent leur adresse. J'ai peut-être déménagé il y a cinq ans, mais je n'étais pas difficile à retrouver.

Malgré sa parfaite attitude d'indifférence envers ses anciens amis, Drago savait que leurs actions avaient profondément blessé Hermione. Perdre ses amis l'avait dévastée mais un jour viendrait où elle serait capable de leur pardonner tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Certes, seules cinq années s'étaient écoulées sans contact, mais Hermione n'était pas assez mauvaise pour leur tenir rancune éternellement. Cependant trop de temps avait passé pour qu'elle soit capable de les laisser revenir dans sa vie. Ses amis à elle, tout comme les siens, appartenaient fermement au passé, et c'est là qu'ils devaient rester.

— Je dois prendre une rapide douche et y aller, dit Drago, abandonnant le sujet de leurs anciens amis. Ça ira pour toi ?  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Hermione. Je vais aller rejoindre Madison pour le repas, et elle me présentera aux autres femmes avant toutes ensembles d'aller au stade.

Madison Perri était la femme de Pascal Perri, le capitaine de l'équipe française. Pascal avait joué dans le même club de championnat que Drago, et leurs deux femmes étaient devenues amies. Hermione n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer les femmes des autres joueurs depuis que Drago était dans l'équipe nationale, et Madison lui avait promis de les lui présenter.

Satisfait que sa fiancée ait des occupations pour la journée, Drago se dirigea vers la douche. En retournant dans leur chambre, il s'habilla rapidement et attrapa son sac. Après un dernier baiser de bonne chance de la part d'Hermione, il partit rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

Drago parti, Hermione se retrouva seule avec ses pensées et alla à son tour prendre une douche. Incapable de détourner ses pensées de la conversation précédente, elle se mit à ressasser. Bien qu'elle adorât sa vie et qu'elle ne la changerait pour rien au monde, elle avait toujours regretté comment s'étaient si mal finies ses amitiés d'autrefois.

Par hasard, comme pour Drago, la vie d'Hermione avait semblé parfaite jusqu'à sa septième année ; elle étudiait afin de pouvoir faire des études de médicomagie, et elle avait enfin entamé une relation avec son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley. Après des années à se tourner autour, et une brève histoire entre Lavande Brown et Ron en sixième année, le couple avait finalement commencé une relation amoureuse. Elle se satisfaisait grandement de cette histoire, certes imparfaite de par leurs nombreuses disputes. Malheureusement, Ron n'était pas aussi heureux qu'elle. Bientôt, il devint plus insistant, et la jeune fille peu disposée à dormir avec lui, refusa ses avances, qui la mettaient mal à l'aise.

Petit à petit, la patience de Ron avait diminué, et une nuit, alors qu'Hermione refusait une fois de plus de dormir avec lui, il l'avait cruellement rejetée. Quelques jours plus tard, il retournait avec Lavande Brown, racontant à qui voudrait l'entendre qu'elle était frigide, sur la défensive et qu'elle l'avait allumé avant de refuser d'avoir des relations sexuelles. Hermione avait été dévastée par la méchanceté de Ron, qui, après l'avoir laissée tomber si cruellement, avait ainsi clairement signifié qu'il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec elle. Il n'avait même pas essayé de sauver leur amitié et était retourné à son comportement de première année.

La situation n'étant pas assez désagréable, sa sœur Ginny, qu'Hermione considérait comme sa meilleure amie, la laissa tomber. Certes, Ron était son frère, mais pourtant Hermione avait espéré trouver une certaine forme de soutien chez Ginny. Cette dernière reconnût que Ron était un enculé d'égoïste pour la laisser tomber d'une façon si odieuse, mais la blâma de ne pas avoir donné à son frère ce qu'il souhaitait. La rouquine déclara alors que si les sentiments d'Hermione avaient été sincères, elle aurait dormi avec lui et ils seraient encore ensemble.

Ron et Ginny contre elle, la soudaine prise de distance d'Harry ne fut pas une surprise. Il n'avait certes jamais dit de mal à son propos, mais n'avait jamais contredit ni Ron ni Ginny. Bien que l'éloignement d'Harry dans sa vie peinât Hermione, cela restait logique. Aussi proche qu'elle croyait être du jeune homme, elle avait toujours su que si des problèmes apparaissaient avec Ron, son ex-petit-ami en serait l'éternel vainqueur_._ Un scénario où Harry la placerait devant lui et la choisirait en tant qu'amie contre l'avis de Ron était totalement inimaginable.

À la fin de Poudlard, tous ses amis la laissant tomber, Hermione décida de faire le ménage dans sa vie. L'Angleterre sorcière était une petite part du monde, et y rester signifiait de nouveau croiser ses anciens amis et leur courir après, ce qui, au vu de leur facilité à l'écarter, n'était en aucun cas souhaitable. Puisque le français était la seule autre langue qu'elle maîtrisait couramment, elle décida de postuler en France pour à des études de médicomagie, afin de prendre un nouveau départ.

C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait en déménageant quelques mois après la fin du collège, sans plus jamais regarder en arrière. A présent, elle avait un merveilleux fiancé qu'elle aimait plus que tout et était une médicomage aussi compétente que reconnue, travaillant dans le plus prestigieux hôpital français. Alors, même si la fin de ses anciennes amitiés était encore teintée de nostalgie, elle n'avait aucun regret sur sa vie actuelle avec Drago et ne l'aurait échangée pour rien au monde.


	2. Chapitre 2

Credits : The Island by cleotheo

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

À l'intérieur du stade de Quidditch, Harry Potter, assis dans les vestiaires, réfléchissait au match à venir. Pour la première fois depuis le début de ses cinq années de carrière, il était vraiment inquiet à propos de son état physique. Malgré les mauvais résultats obtenus au cours du championnat de Grande-Bretagne, il avait la chance d'être le meilleur attrapeur de la ligue, même avec son manque de forme. Malheureusement faire un mauvais match aujourd'hui lui apporterait des problèmes, les sélectionneurs risquant alors d'envisager un changement de joueur. Le poste était sien depuis huit mois, et il avait bien l'intention de le conserver pour les prochaines années à venir.

Aujourd'hui, heureusement, Harry avait moins de pression que pour un match classique, puisqu'il s'agissait du premier match officiel de l'attrapeur français. Quand son prédécesseur était parti à la retraite, quelques mois plus tôt, des rumeurs sur la recherche d'un nouvel attrapeur avaient couru bon train, les entraineurs ne voulant pas titulariser le remplaçant actuel. Quelques semaines plus tôt, la fédération les avait informés que ce nouvel attrapeur jouerait pour la première fois au match de charité prévu pour l'inauguration du stade.

« Tu t'inquiètes encore pour le match ? » appela une voix qu'Harry identifia immédiatement.

Relevant la tête, il observa son coéquipier et ami, Blaise Zabini, s'approcher de lui. Blaise avait fait ses débuts internationaux quelques mois après Harry, et, étant les deux petits nouveaux, ils avaient sympathisé. Ce lien avait évolué en amitié lorsqu'un an plus tôt, Blaise avait été transféré dans l'équipe d'Harry, les Tornades de Tutshill. Les deux sorciers avaient alors pris l'habitude de passer du temps ensemble en dehors du travail, et leurs deux groupes d'amis avaient fusionné malgré les rivalités passées.

— Pas toi ? questionna Harry alors que Blaise s'installait à ses côtés. Je n'ai pas été très bon ces derniers temps, je pourrais ne pas réussir à attraper le vif.  
— Bien sûr que si, répondit Blaise, confiant, puisque l'attrapeur français fait ses débuts, il sera nerveux et son jeu en sera affecté.  
— J'aurai vraiment aimé savoir de qui il s'agit, soupira son ami, au moins pour son physique et ses faiblesses. Ça m'aurait aidé à le battre.  
— Je sais ça, Harry, glissa leur coach. Je viens juste de recevoir la composition officielle de l'équipe française. Tu seras face à quelqu'un nommé Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.  
— Oh merde, la bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit sous le choc. Malefoy.  
— Tu le connais ? interrogea l'entraîneur.  
— Ouais, on était au collège ensemble, grimaça Harry.  
— C'est un bon joueur ? s'enquit son supérieur.  
— Je l'ai toujours battu, confia Harry d'un air fier.  
— Bien, acquiesça le coach, fais en sorte que ce soit également le cas aujourd'hui.  
— C'est super ça, murmura Harry dans un soupir de soulagement, sentant le courage s'insuffler dans ses veines. Je peux battre Malefoy, même si je me demande comment il a pu entrer dans l'équipe française. Il n'est même pas français.  
— Sa famille est originaire de France, répondit Blaise doucement, je crois même que sa grand-mère était française.  
— Y a un problème ? demanda Harry. Son ami, inquiet, n'avait pas son air enjoué encore présent quelques minutes plus tôt, si habituel chez lui.  
— Drago n'est pas vraiment la personne que j'ai envie de voir, remarqua Blaise. Nous avons eu quelques problèmes autrefois.  
— Cette histoire avec Daphné ? comprit Harry.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il était devenu ami avec Blaise, et avait fréquenté ses autres amis, qu'il avait découvert que Daphné avait été avec Drago et Blaise au même moment. Bien sûr, Harry savait déjà qu'ils avaient été ensemble à Poudlard, mais il imaginait que Blaise et Daphné s'étaient mis ensemble après le départ de Drago.

— Oui, le problème Daphné, acquiesça son ami.  
— Il a probablement oublié ça depuis longtemps. C'était il y a cinq ans. Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il t'en veut encore ?  
— Si seulement je savais, mais je ne peux qu'espérer que ce ne soit pas le cas, marmonna Blaise. Si jamais il y pense encore, ça ne sera pas bon, pour moi comme pour toi.  
— Moi ? dit Harry avec une moue sceptique, se demandant ce qu'il avait à voir avec cette histoire.  
— Réfléchis Harry, tu sais comment sont les mecs dans les vestiaires ? Il y a plein de ragots à propos de qui s'envoie en l'air avec qui et ce qui se passe lorsqu'on est loin de chez nous. Les Français ne sont pas différents, expliqua Blaise. Qui sait de quelles sortes d'informations Drago pourrait se servir contre nous ?  
— Bordel, murmura Harry en blanchissant.

Bien que marié à Ginny depuis trois ans, Harry avait fait quelques excès au cours de ses nombreux déplacements à l'étranger. Les groupies étant partout, aussi bien lorsqu'il jouait dans son club de ligue que dans l'équipe nationale, avoir des aventures était facile pour tous les joueurs qui le souhaitaient. Bien sûr, il pouvait facilement rejeter la faute sur Blaise qui l'incitait à s'amuser, mais en réalité, Harry était plus qu'heureux d'en profiter lorsque Ginny était loin.

— Sûrement que Malefoy a lui aussi des choses à cacher, argumenta Harry, essayant de faire disparaître la peur qu'il sentait grandir en lui. Comme nous, il doit avoir une tonne de filles qui lui courent après.  
— S'il est célibataire, ce que je parierai, il a probablement plein d'aventures ; mais s'il est dans une relation, il n'aura pas fait d'écarts, répondit Blaise. Drago n'est pas infidèle, c'est une question d'honneur pour lui. Même avec une fille qu'il ne voit qu'en de rares occasions.  
— Qui aurait cru qu'un Serpentard pouvait avoir une morale ? grommela Harry.  
— Drago en a une, répondit Blaise, et c'est pourquoi nous devons l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit qui nous apporterait des problèmes.  
— Comment peut-on faire ça ? questionna Harry. S'il est contre, il nous vendra sans hésiter !  
— Il n'en a rien à foutre, rétorqua Blaise, tant qu'on ne l'emmerde pas, il ne dira rien. Mais si jamais on le provoque, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait dire...  
— Tu n'es quand même pas en train de me suggérer de le laisser gagner ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
— Bien sûr que non, renifla Blaise. On va défoncer ces Français et tu vas battre Drago comme à l'époque du collège.  
— Qui nous dit que ça ne le rendra pas dingue ? s'enquit Harry.  
— Oui ça va le rendre dingue, mais pas au point de raconter nos petites aventures sexuelles.  
— Donc le but est d'éviter Malefoy, clarifia Harry. Si on le voit après la partie, on l'ignore. D'accord ?  
— Ça marche, acquiesça Blaise.  
— Allez les gars, on se bouge, interrompit le coach. Le match commence dans moins d'une demi-heure.

Se levant, Harry et Blaise commencèrent à se changer. Ils avaient un match à jouer, et continueraient à discuter de ce problème après l'avoir gagné.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que le match était sur le point de commencer, le stade était rempli. La plupart des sièges avaient été réservés par des spectateurs présents sur l'île juste pour cet évènement, alors que les tribunes officielles ne comprenaient que ceux présents pour le week-end d'inauguration de l'île et les familles des joueurs.

Dans l'espace réservé aux invités des joueurs anglais, les amis de Blaise et Harry venaient de s'installer. Harry avait évidemment invité sa femme ainsi que son meilleur ami et son épouse**,** Ron Weasley, et Lavande Brown. Blaise, sans compter sa fiancée Daphné, était accompagné de Pansy Parkinson et de Théodore Nott.

Avec la nouvelle amitié de Blaise et Harry, les deux groupes avaient pris l'habitude de se fréquenter, apprenant à se connaître, et étaient désormais assis dans une joyeuse atmosphère. Théo et Ron avaient récupéré deux sièges l'un à côté de l'autre afin de pouvoir tranquillement discuter de la partie sans être dérangés par les filles. En effet, à l'exception de Ginny, elle-même joueuse professionnelle, les connaissances et l'intérêt des autres en matière de Quidditch étaient, au mieux, médiocres. Tandis que Ron et Théo étaient occupés à débattre du match à venir, les jeunes femmes observaient les autres tribunes officielles à la recherche de célébrités.

« Gin' » siffla Lavande, prenant sa belle-sœur à part. « Ce ne serait pas Hermione dans les tribunes françaises ? »

Ginny tourna la tête vers l'espace réservé aux invités des joueurs français. Elle repéra rapidement celle dont Lavande parlait, et qui ressemblait en effet à Hermione. La sorcière en question portait une légère robe bleue accompagnée de sandales blanches, d'un sac blanc et d'une paire de lunettes. Les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient attachés en une haute queue-de-cheval, mais ses boucles restaient faciles à repérer.

— Alors ? insista Lavande comme Ginny mettait du temps à répondre.  
— Je pense, oui, répondit-elle lentement. Mais ce qu'elle fait ici est un mystère.  
— Peut-être qu'elle a attrapé un joueur français, suggéra Daphné, elle et Pansy s'étant discrètement rapprochées pour participer à la conversation.  
— Les Français ne sont pas assez désespérés pour daigner lui porter attention, persifla Pansy.  
— Quelles que soient ses raisons d'être là, elle ne semble pas mal à l'aise, remarqua Lavande en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'Hermione riait avec la femme assise à ses côtés.  
— On s'en fout de ce qu'elle fait ici, déclara Ginny en haussant les épaules. Les joueurs vont bientôt arriver, concentrons-nous.

Tandis que les autres jeunes femmes reportaient leur attention sur le terrain, Lavande observa discrètement Ron. Leur conversation avait clairement attiré son attention, et il regardait maintenant Hermione comme un chiot en mal d'amour. Lavande savait que Ron regrettait d'être revenu avec elle, et que seule la disparition d'Hermione, si soudainement après l'école, l'avait gardé auprès d'elle. Elle n'avait aucun doute : si Ron pouvait obtenir une seconde chance avec Hermione, il la laisserait tomber comme une aventure d'un soir, comme à l'époque du collège. Cependant, Lavande n'avait pas l'intention d'en arriver là, Ron était son mari et si Hermione ne faisait ne serait-ce que regarder dans sa direction, elle se battrait avec elle. Ron lui appartenait, et personne ne le lui prendrait.

« Les joueurs arrivent, » s'exclama Ginny avec enthousiasme.

Au moment où le commentateur annonçait la composition des équipes, les joueurs firent leur entrée. Tout d'abord les anglais pénétrèrent sur le terrain, sous de nombreux applaudissements, promesse d'une majorité de supporters acquis à leur cause ; le capitaine en premier jusque Harry. Puis, les Français arrivèrent et les applaudissements se firent plus nombreux encore, rendant les précédents presque dérisoires. Le capitaine entra lui aussi le premier alors que l'attrapeur fermait la marche.

— J'y crois pas, déglutit Théo en entendant le nom de l'attrapeur français, et alors qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds reconnaissables entre mille s'envolait.  
— Comment peut-il jouer pour la France ? grogna Ginny, voyant que les applaudissements en faveur de Drago étaient plus forts que ceux pour Harry.  
— Sa grand-mère est française, répondit Pansy. En plus, les Malefoy sont originaires de France.  
— Et c'est assez pour qu'il puisse jouer dans l'équipe française ? demanda Lavande.  
— Il doit aussi vivre dans ce pays et jouer pour l'un de leurs clubs nationaux, répondit Ron, journaliste à la Gazette du sorcier dans la section Quidditch, il connaissait toutes les règles et potins régissant ce sport.  
— Étant donné qu'il joue pour elle, je dirai que c'est exactement ce qu'il fait, dit Théo.  
— Tu penses qu'il est bon? demanda Lavande.  
— Pas assez pour battre Harry, déclara Ron avec confiance.  
— J'imagine qu'on le découvrira bien assez tôt, grimaça Théo alors que les équipes s'alignaient pour commencer le match.

Immédiatement, la conversation s'arrêta et tout le monde, à l'exception de Daphné qui ne pouvait détacher son attention de Drago, se concentra sur le match. Voir son ancien petit-ami lui rappelait tous les sentiments enterrés qu'elle entretenait encore envers l'ancien Serpentard. Réalisant cela, Daphné fut certaine qu'elle avait fait une erreur en partant avec Blaise des années plus tôt, quand elle aurait dû résister à l'envie et rester avec Drago.

Même à l'époque du collège, elle était consciente de faire une erreur en couchant avec Blaise. Elle était juste ravie de l'attention qu'il lui donnait, mais savait que son amour pour Drago était réciproque. Pour se justifier de son acte, elle avait prétendu aimer Blaise, mais c'était une grosse erreur. Cinq ans plus tard, ils n'étaient que fiancés, montrant bien qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas et que sa trahison avait été bien mal récompensée. Car s'ils avaient été fous l'un de l'autre, cela ferait longtemps qu'ils seraient mariés.

Évidemment, Daphné suspectait Blaise de la tromper, et cela, depuis le début. Un tombeur ne change pas, et Blaise était trop habitué à s'amuser pour réellement se poser. La jeune femme savait qu'elle aurait dû le quitter depuis des années, mais elle tenait à Blaise. Sa présence la faisait aussi se sentir moins coupable envers Drago que ce qu'elle aurait dû.

« Oooh ! » cria Théo en sautant, distrayant Daphné de ses pensées. « Je crois bien que le jeu de Drago s'est amélioré. Le match risque d'être serré. »

À côté de lui, Ron acquiesça de mauvaise grâce en grognant. Quelques secondes plus tôt, l'attrapeur blond avait failli attraper le vif d'or tandis qu'Harry, à l'autre bout du stade, semblait totalement ailleurs. Seul un cognard arrivant à toute vitesse avait forcé Drago à dévier sa course, permettant ainsi au vif d'or de s'enfuir.

La partie continuant, il apparut que le score allait être serré. Poursuiveurs et gardiens étaient tous du même niveau, et aucune nation ne parvenait à creuser l'écart. Il devint rapidement clair que le gagnant serait celui qui attraperait le vif. Apparemment, la mauvaise saison de Harry se prolongeait : s'il n'avait pas une seule fois approché le vif, Drago en revanche avait eu la petite balle dorée en visuel de nombreuses fois, et seule la malchance l'avait empêché de l'attraper.

« Je crois que Malefoy a encore repéré le vif, » s'agaça Ginny en désignant le jeune homme blond. Quelques secondes plus tôt, Drago avait précautionneusement sondé le terrain à la recherche du vif d'or avant de foncer de l'autre côté du stade.

Dès qu'il comprit ce qui se passait, Harry s'élança derrière Drago, mais ne parvint pas à atteindre l'arrière de son balai avant la fin du match. Le vif d'or brillait dans la main de Drago, fermement enserré dans sa paume. Les supporters français explosèrent en applaudissement et lorsque le groupe se tourna vers les tribunes françaises, ils purent voir Hermione tapant dans ses mains avec un grand sourire – comme tous les autres.

— Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait battu Harry, murmura Théo alors que les Français acclamaient le héros du jour.  
— Il n'a jamais réussi au collège, dit Pansy d'un ton amer en se levant.  
— Si on allait boire un verre ? suggéra Ginny. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'en ai sérieusement besoin.  
— Tu ne vas pas voir Harry ? demanda Lavande. Je pense qu'il doit être en colère.  
— Oui et c'est pourquoi je reste loin, répondit Ginny. Il est toujours de mauvaise humeur après une défaite, et c'est mieux de le laisser venir de lui-même.  
— Elle a raison, dit Ron à sa femme. Harry voudra un peu de temps pour broyer du noir dans son coin puis lorsqu'il se sentira prêt, il viendra nous rejoindre.  
— Je pense que je vais aller chercher Blaise, dit Daphné comme le groupe quittait la tribune en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
— Ok, on sera au bar quand vous voudrez nous rejoindre, acquiesça Pansy.

Se séparant de ses amis, Daphné se dirigea vers le centre du stade où étaient localisés les vestiaires. Cependant, elle ne se dirigea pas vers les vestiaires anglais, ne cherchant pas à aller voir Blaise. Elle allait essayer de parler à Drago : cinq ans plus tôt, elle avait fait l'erreur de sa vie et espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour la réparer.


	3. Chapitre 3

Credits : The Island by cleotheo

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

Un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage, Drago se doucha et se changea rapidement à la suite du match. Il l'avait fait ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait battu Harry Potter ! Juste avant le match, son stress était revenu, et alors qu'il s'envolait sur le terrain, il était convaincu de se ridiculiser. Heureusement, un regard vers Hermione assise dans les tribunes avait été suffisant pour le calmer. Par un sourire de soutien, elle lui avait fait comprendre que l'exploit était à sa portée. Sûr de lui, toute sa nervosité envolée dès la première seconde du match, il se mit uniquement à penser au vif d'or. Au final, seule la malchance l'avait empêché d'attraper la balle dorée plus tôt.

Tout en continuant à sourire bêtement, Drago salua ses coéquipiers encore dans les vestiaires, et sortit. Les joueurs avaient décidé d'aller boire un verre avant le dîner officiel. Après avoir attrapé son sac, Drago quitta définitivement les vestiaires. Surpris, il frissonna involontairement en voyant qui lui faisait face : de l'autre côté du couloir se tenait Daphné.

— Les vestiaires anglais sont de l'autre côté, dit-il froidement en s'éloignant.  
— Je ne cherche pas les vestiaires anglais, je t'attendais, appela Daphné, stoppant le jeune homme. S'il te plaît, Drago, je dois te parler.  
— Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, déclara-t-il, se tournant vers son ancienne petite amie.  
— Moi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, quelque chose que j'aurai dû te dire il y a longtemps, répondit-elle.

Prenant une longue respiration, elle regarda Drago ; le voir était nécessaire à la sincérité de ses paroles.

— Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé à l'époque du collège.

Drago l'observa quelques instants, et finit par hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment face à la franche expression de son visage.

— Merci.  
— Attends, le rappela Daphné alors qu'il s'éloignait de nouveau.  
— Quoi encore ? demanda-t-il. Tu m'as fait des excuses, je les ai acceptées ; désormais, il n'y a vraiment plus rien à dire.  
— Si, rétorqua-t-elle en s'avançant devant lui. J'ai fait une horrible erreur avec Blaise, une erreur que j'espère pouvoir réparer.  
— Comment ? renifla-t-il. Tu ne peux pas retourner en arrière et changer les choses. Tu m'as trompé avec mon meilleur ami, et ça ne s'efface pas d'un revers de main. Rien n'effacera ça, d'ailleurs.  
— Je sais, acquiesça tristement Daphné. Mais si tu me donnes une chance, on peut oublier ça. On pourrait recommencer et cette fois avoir la fin heureuse qu'on mérite.

Drago était si surpris de la suggestion de Daphné qu'il se mit à rire, avant de réaliser qu'elle était sérieuse.

— Réellement ? questionna-t-il son ex. Tu ne peux pas vraiment t'attendre à ce qu'on recommence.  
— Je sais que je t'ai blessé et que j'ai tout fait foiré, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, plaida Daphné. Je t'en prie, donne-moi une chance de te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour moi.  
— D'abord, après ce que tu as fait, je ne reviendrai pas avec toi, quand bien même tu serais la dernière sorcière de la planète. Ensuite, je suis déjà engagé auprès d'une autre. Je vais me marier dans deux mois.  
— Je m'en fous, répondit Daphné, imperturbable, même après son rejet. Nous étions tellement bien ensemble, on peut recommencer.  
— Tu ne m'écoutes donc pas ? claqua sèchement Drago. J'aime une autre femme, et je vais l'épouser dans quelques semaines. Ma fiancée te vaut des millions de fois, et je l'aime comme je ne t'ai jamais aimée. Je suis passé à autre chose, Daphné, et si ce n'est pas ton cas, c'est ton problème. Tu as choisi Blaise et toutes les implications dues à un homme de son genre. Si tu n'apprécies pas ta vie, si tu n'es pas heureuse, peu m'importe. Tu as pris ta décision et tu dois en assumer les conséquences.

Cette fois-ci, Drago se tourna et s'éloigna, sans s'arrêter ni jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, et ce, même lorsque Daphné l' son ex-petite-amie derrière lui, il quitta le stade pour son hôtel, situé à deux pas. Alors qu'il marchait, il ne put détourner ses pensées de l'audace de Daphné, sûrement perdue dans la folie si elle espérait encore une possible relation. Même si Hermione n'appartenait pas à sa vie, il gèlerait en enfer avant qu'il retourne vers celle qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

Drago décida d'ignorer toute cette histoire lorsqu'il entra dans sa suite ; il en informerait Hermione plus tard, mais, pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il désirait était fêter sa victoire en tant qu'attrapeur français. Abandonnant son sac sur le sol, il partit à la recherche d'Hermione. Son sac à main était sur la table basse, ses chaussures laissées au hasard à côté du lit, mais aucun signe de sa fiancée.

— Hermione ?  
— Je suis là, l'appela-t-elle depuis la salle de bains.

Drago s'avança vers celle-ci, entrant à l'intérieur. Des bougies flottantes emplissaient la pièce, et un grand bassin, installé en son centre _débordait_ d'eau chaude et de bulles. Sur le rebord du bassin, une bouteille de champagne dans son seau à glace et deux flûtes complétaient le tableau. Alors que Drago en prenait rapidement conscience, ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione. Sa fiancée se tenait debout, vêtue uniquement d'un ensemble affriolant. À la minute où il apparut, elle commença lentement à se déshabiller jusqu'à être totalement nue. Adressant un large sourire à Drago, elle s'avança jusqu'à la baignoire et plongea au milieu des bulles.

—Tu ne me rejoins pas ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire pervers.  
— Oh si, répondit son fiancé.

Aussi rapidement qu'il put, il ôta ses habits et se précipita aux côtés d'Hermione. Bien qu'entré par le côté opposé, Drago se retrouva rapidement auprès d'elle. Hermione lui donna un baiser, avant d'attraper et de remplir les deux coupes de champagnes qu'elle avait remplies alors qu'il se déshabillait.

— Je pense que nous devrions trinquer à ta première victoire, dit-elle en tendant un verre à Drago. La première d'une longue série.  
— Je l'espère, répondit-il comme ils faisaient tinter leurs verres, puis avalèrent une gorgée du liquide gazeux.

Ils posèrent ensuite leurs coupes sur le rebord du bassin.

— Je pense également que tu devrais être encore assez en forme pour quelques festivités, sourit Hermione en faisant glisser sa main sur la cuisse de Drago.  
— Et à quel genre de festivités penses-tu ? questionna-t-il, tout en étouffant un gémissement, alors que les doigts d'Hermione se baladaient sur son corps.  
— Je suis sûre que nous trouverons bien une idée, répliqua Hermione dans un sourire entendu.

Alors qu'elle parlait, sa main attrapa la virilité de Drago. Cette dernière devint rapidement dure, élargissant le sourire d'Hermione, son fiancé laissant alors échapper un petit gémissement, les yeux presque clos.

« Tu as sûrement raison, » murmura Drago.

Ouvrant les yeux, il plaqua Hermione contre lui et attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Sans plus d'explications, le couple fit l'amour dans la baignoire, célébrant ainsi la victoire du jeune homme. Ensuite, ils se déplacèrent dans la chambre où ils y remirent le couvert, avant de se préparer pour le dîner.

Pendant qu'ils s'habillaient, Drago raconta à Hermione sa conversation avec Daphné. Lorsqu'elle découvrit que son ancienne petite-amie voulait une seconde chance, Hermione partagea le choc de Drago. L'idée qu'il puisse être tenté par la proposition ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit, car, confiante dans leur amour, elle savait aussi que, quand bien même Drago fût libre, il n'y avait aucun retour possible après une telle trahison. Comment Daphné pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer cette possibilité restait un mystère pour les deux amants. Qui, de son plein gré, retournerait avec quelqu'un qui l'avait trompé avec son meilleur ami ?

* * *

Le restaurant luxueux, lieu du dîner officiel, était bondé lorsqu'Harry, Blaise et leurs invités arrivèrent. Après avoir repéré la table de l'équipe de Quidditch anglaise, ils s'assirent tous ensemble à son extrémité. Une fois confortablement installés, ils regardèrent autour d'eux ; tandis que certains prenaient place à table, d'autres continuaient de discuter près du bar.

Tout comme ses camarades, Harry observait la salle et lorsque son regard tomba sur la table de l'équipe française à côté d'eux, ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec surprise. Assise près du capitaine de l'équipe et en grande conversation avec lui, se tenait Hermione. Elle portait une longue robe argentée et ses cheveux retombaient en longues boucles brunes sur son dos.

— Tu ne croiras jamais qui je viens de voir, chuchota Harry à sa femme.  
— Hermione, répondit Ginny ayant vu son mari observer la table française, puis reconnaître leur ancienne amie.  
— Tu savais qu'elle était ici ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
— Je ne pensais pas que c'était quelque chose d'important, claqua Ginny. Elle n'a plus vraiment d'importance, si ?  
— J'imagine que non, murmura Harry tout en fixant longuement son amie.

Il avait toujours regretté la perte de l'amitié d'Hermione, mais Ron et Ginny lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il devait choisir, et il avait préféré leur parti. A présent, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, peu importe combien Hermione lui manquait.

— Il faut qu'on découvre avec qui elle est, remarqua Pansy.  
— Oh sûrement avec le gardien avec qui elle discute, dit Lavande. Ce n'est pas le capitaine ?  
— Si, c'est lui, répondit Blaise, mais la sorcière blonde de l'autre côté est sa femme. Alors j'imagine que Granger est avec celui qui s'assiéra à côté d'elle.  
— Continuons de surveiller, on verra bien qui est placé là, conclut Lavande.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, leur question trouva une réponse en la personne de Drago, qui une fois apparu, s'installa dans le siège vide à côté d'Hermione. Des murmures s'échappèrent de leur groupe, spéculant sur la possibilité des deux d'être ensemble. Au vu de la disposition des sièges, c'était probable, mais cependant ils n'avaient pas encore eu de contacts physiques ou visuels : Hermione continuait de parler avec le capitaine français et Drago discutait avec un de ses coéquipiers.

— Peut-être que c'est juste une coïncidence qu'ils soient assis côte à côte, proposa Pansy en haussant les épaules.  
— Est-ce que vous pouvez entendre ce qu'ils disent ? demanda Ginny. Ça pourrait nous aider.

Pansy et Théo, installés les plus près de la table des Français, se reculèrent aussi discrètement que possible essayant d'entendre quelque chose. Après quelques minutes, ils secouèrent la tête et se réinstallèrent normalement.

— Ils parlent français, grommela Théo. Je ne peux pas comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'ils racontent.  
— Même Hermione ? s'étonna Ginny.  
— Oui, acquiesça Pansy.  
— Elle parle couramment français, expliqua Ron. Je me rappelle qu'elle m'avait dit ça à l'école ; sa famille avait l'habitude departir en vacances en France, alors elle l'a appris.

Le groupe continua de les surveiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago finit sa conversation avec son coéquipier et changeant la position de son siège, il passa un bras autour de la chaise d'Hermione, qui se tourna vers lui en souriant, avant de se reconcentrer sur le capitaine. Un moment plus tard, sa conversation s'acheva également et elle s'intéressa à Drago. Après quelques instants à les voir se parler et sourire, le groupe conclut, qu'effectivement, ils étaient en couple.

— Je ne peux pas croire qu'il va épouser Granger, s'énerva Daphné.  
— Comment tu sais qu'il va se marier ? la questionna Blaise.  
— Elle porte une bague de fiançailles, répondit sa fiancée.

Elle avait fixé Hermione depuis que Drago s'était installé à côté d'elle, et avait immédiatement remarqué le diamant de sa bague.

— Elle a raison, dit Ginny en se tordant le cou pour voir la main d'Hermione.  
— Je ne peux pas croire qu'Hermione va se marier avec Malefoy, gémit Ron.  
— Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller les féliciter, suggéra Pansy malgré l'expression de son visage qui laissait entendre qu'elle voulait plus les insulter que les féliciter.  
— Laisse tomber, répondit rapidement Blaise.

La dernière chose dont lui et Harry avaient besoin était que leurs amis provoquent Drago.

— Blaise a raison, acquiesça Harry. Ce soir n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. C'est un grand évènement et on ne veut pas créer de problèmes.  
— Qui a dit qu'il y aurait des problèmes ? interrogea Ginny. On veut juste aller les voir et leur dire bonjour.  
— On sait tous que si on va leur parler, ça va dégénérer, dit Blaise. Ce soir n'est pas le moment de faire des histoires, il y a des douzaines de gens importants ici, dont tous les responsables de la Fédération Anglaise de Quidditch, et ça ne serait pas très bien vu pour Harry et moi que nos amis se disputent avec des joueurs français et leurs fiancées.  
— N'oublies pas que tu espères aussi jouer pour l'équipe nationale un jour, dit Harry à sa femme. Déclencher une prise de bec ne t'aidera pas à te faire une carrière internationale.  
— Très bien, on ne le fera pas ce soir, concéda Ginny. Mais si on les croise demain, on ira leur parler.

Blaise et Harry acquiescèrent, imaginant déjà comment éviter Drago et Hermione le jour suivant. Mais rapidement leurs inquiétudes vis-à-vis du couple s'effacèrent en remarquant un plus grave problème à la table française. Au bout de cette dernière, deux sorcières étaient assises, deux sœurs plus précisément. Sœurs avec lesquelles Harry et Blaise avaient eu une aventure la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus jouer en France, presque six mois plus tôt.

— S'il te plaît, dis-moi que j'hallucine, murmura Blaise à Harry. Elles ne sont pas vraiment ici, n'est-ce-pas ?  
— Malheureusement si, chuchota Harry en retour. On fait quoi ?  
— On se cache, répondit Blaise. Sérieusement, on doit essayer de les éviter au maximum. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles sont ici, mais aussi longtemps qu'elles ne nous verront pas, ça devrait aller.

Harry acquiesça, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et leur exposèrent involontairement un problème encore plus important. L'une d'elles, celle avec les plus longs et les plus noirs cheveux, avait un énorme ventre. Bien qu'Harry et Blaise ne soient pas des experts en gynécologie, il leur sembla qu'elle était enceinte d'environ six mois.

— C'était la tienne ou la mienne ? siffla Blaise à Harry.

Pour être honnête, il ne pouvait se rappeler quelle sœur il avait baisée, mais seulement à quel point ça avait été bon.

— La mienne, répondit Harry d'une voix morte.

D'un seul coup, l'idée de Drago révélant tous ses horribles secrets était le dernier de ses soucis. À la place, l'une de ses bêtises était là, en personne, portant peut-être la preuve de sa tromperie en elle.


	4. Chapitre 4

Credits : The Island by cleotheo

* * *

**_Chapitre 4_**

« Aïe, » grimaça Drago en s'asseyant sur le lit. Attrapant son épaule droite, il se mit à la masser, tentant de faire diminuer la douleur. Celle-ci était souvent endolorie au lendemain d'un match car, quatre ans plus tôt, il était tombé de son balai en s'entraînant et s'était luxé l'épaule. La blessure avait très bien guérie, néanmoins une certaine raideur restait habituelle après un gros effort.

« Laisse-moi faire, » dit Hermione en s'asseyant. Drago tourna son dos vers Hermione, alors que, lentement, elle commençait à lui masser l'épaule avec douceur. Comme tout médicomage, elle connaissait les manières les plus rapides de le soulager de sa gêne. Gérer la douleur le matin n'était pas des plus aisés et, sans ses massages réguliers, la probabilité d'obtenir une épaule rigide augmenterait, et donc celle de se blesser à nouveau.

— Je parie que tu te maries avec moi rien que pour ça, blagua Hermione alors que Drago soupirait de bien-être. Tu veux juste ta masseuse personnelle pour s'occuper de toi le matin.  
—Bien sûr, pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai fouillé tout l'hôpital alors que je venais juste de me blesser ? répondit Drago. Je cherchais une guérisseuse bien foutue qui serait douée de ses mains.  
— Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec celui qui a traité ta blessure ? questionna-t-elle, sachant très bien qui avait soigné sa luxure.  
— Ce vieil homme ne faisait pas ça correctement. Et puis, il n'était même pas sexy, répliqua-t-il.

Cinq ans plus tôt, son guérisseur était un vieux sorcier, ridé et manquant d'énergie.

— Heureusement que tu m'as trouvée, ricana Hermione.  
— Oui, acquiesça Drago. Ce n'était que pure chance de te bousculer dans un couloir une après-midi avant de t'offrir un café.  
— Tu me l'as uniquement offert parce que tu avais renversé le mien partout sur moi, rétorqua Hermione. Tu étais simplement poli.  
— En fait je ne l'étais pas, admit Drago. Lorsque le café a éclaboussé et trempé ton haut, j'ai pu voir au travers. J'ai aimé ce qui transparaissait, donc j'ai décidé de t'inviter à sortir pour avoir une chance d'en voir plus.  
— Quel romantisme, se moqua Hermione, embrassant la nuque de Drago tout en continuant son massage.

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il lui avait en parti proposer un café parce qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir renversé le sien, mais elle savait aussi que la vue de ses habits mouillés avait été une part de motivation à l'offre.

— J'énonce juste des faits, dit Drago. Je recherchais une guérisseuse sexy et je t'ai trouvée. Un café par terre plus tard, tu étais à moi.  
— Comme si ça avait été aussi facile, rigola Hermione en achevant son massage. Si je me rappelle bien, tu as eu du travail.

Alors qu'elle s'extrayait du lit, il vérifia que la douleur avait bien disparue.

— Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il en se levant.

Le café n'avait pas immédiatement abouti à une relation. De nombreuses visites avaient été nécessaires à Drago pour convaincre Hermione d'en partager ne serait-ce qu'un second, et des semaines pour la persuader d'aller à un vrai rendez-vous. Même après, elle avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent leur temps. Leur premier baiser n'avait pas eu lieu avant le troisième rendez-vous et ils n'avaient rien fait de sexuel avant plusieurs mois de relations ; en réalité, leur premier rapport avait eu lieu après cinq mois de fréquentation. Mais, une fois lancés dans leur passion, leur relation avait progressé de façon parfaite et inarrêtable.

— Personne ne t'avait dit que bien des victoires s'obtiennent avec sueur ? demanda Hermione. On apprécie tellement plus ce qu'on a mérité de posséder.  
— Oui, tu en valais vraiment la peine, sourit Drago en attrapant Hermione dans ses bras.  
— Parfaitement, lui sourit-elle en retour, se pressant contre lui pour l'embrasser.

Les mains de Drago se baladèrent dans les cheveux d'Hermione comme ils s'embrassaient, mais ils se séparèrent rapidement.

— Il faut qu'on s'habille, dit Drago à contrecœur. Hier soir, j'ai promis à Mère et Père qu'on déjeunerait avec eux.

Initialement, Drago avait souhaité proposer à ses parents des places en tant qu'invités supplémentaires, mais lorsqu'il leur en parla, son père lui appris que le Ministre de la Magie en personne l'avait précédé. Ses parents déjà présents, Drago et Hermione avaient décidés de ne pas proposer à d'autres amis de les rejoindre et d'en profiter pour passer le week-end en amoureux.

« D'accord, » répondit Hermione en donnant un dernier baiser à Drago avant de s'éloigner pour s'habiller. Elle s'entendait parfaitement avec les parents de Drago et n'avait aucun problème pour manger avec eux. Au début, elle avait craint de s'attirer des ennuis à cause de l'animosité de Mr. Malefoy envers les Sang-de-Bourbe, mais il leur avait fait comprendre que le changement était à l'essai. Bien que ces derniers ne figurent pas parmi ses fréquentations favorites, le bonheur de Drago restait sa priorité principale ; et puisqu'Hermione rendait son fils heureux, il n'avait pas de soucis avec elle.

Une fois le couple prêt, Hermione attrapa son sac et ils partirent rejoindre les parents de Drago. Ils n'avaient pas encore planifié le reste de leur journée, et ils décideraient plus tard de leur venue au concert des Bizarr' Sisters l'après-midi.

* * *

Daphné était levée et partie de la suite d'hôtel qu'elle partageait avec Blaise aussitôt que le soleil était apparu dans le ciel. Revoir Drago l'avait déterminée à récupérer ce qu'elle avait stupidement abandonné pendant sa jeunesse. Bien que la réaction première de Drago n'ait pas été encourageante, elle n'avait pas l'intention de perdre une seconde fois. Les fiançailles du jeune homme mentionnées, elle avait brièvement perdu tout espoir de réconciliation. Mais après avoir découvert l'identité de sa future femme, elle avait repris du poil de la bête. Drago avait certes l'air assez heureux avec Hermione, mais elle était prête à parier que son père n'approuvait pas cette union. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Lucius Malefoy approuve la salissure de son nom par un mariage avec une sang-de-bourbe. Tout ce qui suffisait à Daphné était une petite entrevue discrète et le persuader qu'elle était meilleure pour son fils que sa rivale. Le patriarche de la famille Malefoy interviendrait alors, ramenant Drago dans le droit chemin, Daphné à ses côtés.

L'opportunité pour Daphné d'amadouer Malefoy père arriva plus rapidement qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Elle pensait devoir attendre son retour en Angleterre, mais comme elle se promenait autour du regroupement d'hôtels, elle aperçut son visage familier, les yeux perdus au loin. S'attendant à ce que Drago invite ses parents, elle avait été surprise de ne pas les croiser au cours du dîner le soir précédant ils n'y avaient en effet pas assisté. Se composant un sourire, elle s'avança jusqu'au père de Drago.

— Bonjour, Monsieur Malefoy, salua Daphné.

Le sorcier blond, désormais d'un certain âge, se retourna afin de voir qui lui parlait. Lorsqu'il reconnut Daphné, celle-ci fit un pas en arrière, surprise par l'éclat glacial de ses yeux.

— Bonjour, Melle Greengrass.  
— J'espérais que nous puissions marcher, dit-elle, hésitante.  
— Je ne pense pas, répliqua Lucius. Drago m'a parlé de votre conversation hier, alors j'imagine que tu vas essayer de me mettre de ton côté. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : c'est du temps perdu.  
— Je sais que ce que j'ai fait été terrible, mais je souhaite faire amende honorable, expliqua Daphné. Car vous préférez sûrement conserver la pureté de votre, plutôt que de laisser votre fils batifoler avec cette sang-de-bourbe.  
— L'histoire de cette sang-de-bourbe, pour te citer, est en effet amusante. Elle aime Drago et ne le blessera jamais comme tu as pu le faire. Je préfère voir mon fils avec quelqu'un qui l'aime et qui le rend heureux.  
— Je l'aime. Et je pourrais le rendre heureux si j'en avais l'occasion, argumenta Daphné.  
— Tu as eu ta chance, et tu l'as perdue, rétorqua Lucius, passant brusquement à un tutoiement méprisant. Tu as brisé le cœur de mon fils. Tu l'as trahi de la pire façon imaginable et tu l'as conduit à quitter notre pays. S'il vit en France, c'est par ta faute. Si nous ne le voyons pas tous les jours, ma femme et moi, c'est par ta faute. Alors peu m'importe ô combien tu peux implorer et supplier, je ne t'aiderai jamais à retourner avec lui. En réalité, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ça n'arrive jamais, si je n'étais pas déjà sûr que tu te bats pour une cause perdue. Drago aime Hermione, et il va l'épouser. Et toi, jeune fille, tu récoltes uniquement ce que tu as semé, un fiancé infidèle qui ne t'épousera jamais.

Alors que monsieur Malefoy s'arrêtait de parler, Daphné sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Certes, les mots de Lucius étaient durs mais elle savait surtout qu'ils étaient vrais, les rendant encore plus blessants. Elle ne méritait pas de seconde chance. Elle l'avait eu et elle l'avait perdu. Elle avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait avec Blaise. Dès leur première nuit ensemble, sa manière d'être avec les filles était déjà une évidence, mais elle s'était quand même donnée à lui. Elle était restée en sa compagnie, avait accepté sa demande en mariage tout en sachant que cela n'aboutirait jamais. Blaise n'était pas homme à s'engager. Et tout cela, elle l'avait toujours su.

« Je suis désolée, » sanglota-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir jusque l'hôtel.

* * *

Installés dans la salle de repas de l'hôtel, Drago, ses parents et sa fiancée, avaient, à leur plus grand regret, atterris à une table proche de celle des anciens amis d'Hermione. Malgré la présence d'un grand aquarium, mer d'accueil d'un poisson tropical coloré, séparant les deux tablés, elles restaient suffisamment proches pour entendre les conversations. Tandis que les proches de l'attrapeur français n'étaient absolument pas intéressés par la discussion des anciens Gryffondors, ces derniers étaient plus qu'heureux d'espionner la leur.

— Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai croisé ce matin, remarqua Lucius, aucunement gêné par les quatre paires d'oreilles aussi attentives qu'indiscrètes.  
— Ce pourrait être n'importe qui, répondit Drago. Il y a beaucoup de gens ici, Hermione et moi avons partagé l'ascenseur avec le leader des Bizarr' Sisters ce matin.  
— Fascinant, releva Lucius d'une voix traînante, aussi intéressé par les rock-stars actuelles que le poisson tropical par l'agitation de la salle. J'ai rencontré l'ainée Greengrass, en bas devant l'océan.  
— Je ne comprends pas cette fille, se désola Narcissa. D'abord elle essaie de récupérer Drago, et maintenant elle t'approche. Que pensait-elle ? Que tu serais de son côté ?  
— En réalité je ne lui ai pas laissé une chance de parler, mais cela semblait le cas. Peu importe, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'elle perdait son temps, répondit son mari.  
— Parfait, dit Drago. À présent le message doit être clair, et je serai enfin tranquille.  
— Je serai surpris qu'elle t'approche à nouveau. Je l'ai mise face à quelques vérités déplaisantes, et cela l'a un peu... bouleversée, ricana Lucius.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement ? lui demanda sa femme, sachant que Lucius pouvait être un peu brutal lorsqu'il s'énervait, allant parfois jusqu'à insulter la personne face à lui.  
— J'ai juste mis en évidence que récupérer Drago est une utopie, tout comme le résultat de ses fiançailles avec Zabini est ce qu'elle mérite, répondit Lucius. Quand on s'implique avec un traître, un coupe-jarret d'amitié, on ne peut pas vraiment se plaindre de son infidélité.  
— Comment savez-vous qu'il est infidèle ? interrogea Hermione.  
— Même si sa vie en dépendait, Blaise ne saurait même pas être fidèle, ricana Drago en réponse. À côté de ça, j'ai entendu des rumeurs à son propos. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé et aime encore la fourrer à droite, à gauche, autant que possible.  
— Charmant, dit Hermione en plissant son nez de dégoût. J'imagine que vous autres, joueurs de Quidditch, êtes pires que les filles de Poudlard en matière de ragots.  
— Ce ne sont pas des ragots, seulement des discussions de mecs, répondit Drago. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la majorité tournent autour du sexe.  
— Tant que tu ne t'y joint pas, prévint Hermione. Je refuse d'être un sujet de ragots pour tes coéquipiers.  
— Ne t'inquiètes pas, mes lèvres sont scellées quand il s'agit de toi, dit Drago en souriant tendrement à Hermione.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et se pencha légèrement en avant pour l'embrasser.

— Continue ainsi.  
— Très bien, je pense que nous avons assez parlé du passé et de sexe pour aujourd'hui, déclara Narcissa. Parlons de quelque chose de plus intéressant. Avez-vous enfin décidé où partir en lune de miel ?

Alors que Drago et Hermione discutaient de leurs options possibles avec les parents du jeune homme, les anciens amis d'Hermione parlaient discrètement entre eux. Il leur semblait évident que Daphné avait fait une scène à Drago, mais ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient en parler à Blaise. Malgré son attirance irrémédiable pour la gente féminine toute entière, les éternels fiancés semblaient assez heureux et aucun des informés ne voulait causer de problèmes.

— Je pense que nous ne devons pas en parler, dit Harry. Ça ne nous regarde pas.  
— J'imagine que tu as raison, admis Ginny. Nous devrions agir comme si nous n'avions rien entendu.

Ron et Lavande acquiescèrent et le sujet fut discrètement évincé. Alors qu'ils commençaient une discussion sur le match de la veille, Harry releva la tête et aperçut Austin Dallas, le président de la Fédération anglaise de Quidditch s'avancer vers eux. Pensant qu'il allait venir lui parler, Harry plaqua son plus accueillant sourire sur le visage. Cependant l'homme marcha droit devant lui jusqu'à Mr. Malefoy.

— Lucius, quelle joie de vous revoir, salua Austin avec un sourire.  
— Vous aussi Austin, acquiesça Lucius. Vous vous rappelez ma femme ? Narcissa.  
— Inoubliable, sourit Austin en saluant la sorcière blonde. C'est une joie que de vous revoir, ma dame.  
— Voici mon fils, Drago, et sa fiancée, Hermione, ajouta Lucius, achevant ainsi les présentations.  
— Mais vous êtes la star de la journée d'hier, remarqua Austin en serrant la main à Drago. Je n'avais pas idée que votre fils jouait au Quidditch, Lucius.  
— Je ne l'ai jamais mentionné ? demanda Lucius en haussant les épaules.  
— Non, jamais, répondit Austin. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous jouez pour la France, Drago ? interrogea-t-il le jeune homme.  
— Je vis en France, et joue pour un club français, répondit Drago. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai été approché par la Fédération française de Quidditch qui m'a proposé le poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe nationale. Avec une grand-mère française, cela ne posait aucun problème.  
— Et avez-vous déjà envisagé de jouer pour l'Angleterre ? s'enquit Austin.  
— Je n'ai jamais reçu de proposition de ce style, révéla Drago.

Même en vivant et jouant à l'étranger, il pourrait représenter l'Angleterre puisque ses parents étaient tous deux anglais, et le pays sa terre natale. À contrario, son seul lien venant de sa grand-mère, vivre et jouer sur le sol français était une condition nécessaire à son intégration dans l'équipe nationale de sa contrée d'accueil.

—Mais vous intéresserait-elle ? continua le président de la Fédération. Vous êtes un sacré bon joueur, et pour être honnête, des joueurs aussi doués que vous nous font grandement défaut.  
— Vous avez déjà un attrapeur, remarqua Drago.

Il était pleinement conscient que Potter écoutait leur conversation, et que Mr. Dallas l'avait également remarqué. Cependant, il restait curieux de connaître l'opinion du supérieur sur son joueur.

— Effectivement, acquiesça Austin. Mais je pense qu'une saine compétition est nécessaire pour avoir de bons joueurs. Si personne ne vous pousse, vous allez vous reposer sur vos lauriers. En réalité, j'envisage de suivre l'équipe de France pendant quelques matchs, et si vous jouez aussi bien qu'hier, alors je ne vais pas vous laisser tranquille. Je ne ferai pas mon métier correctement si je ne faisais pas tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour amener les meilleurs joueurs existants à représenter l'Angleterre. Quelque chose me dit qu'il est fort probable qu'actuellement vous soyez le meilleur attrapeur que nous puissions avoir, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner.  
— Je suis très flatté, mais parfaitement heureux de jouer dans l'équipe de France, dit Drago.  
— Comme je viens de le dire, je n'abandonnerai pas facilement, répliqua l'officiel. Je suis persuadé que nous nous reverrons rapidement. Drago, Lucius, Mesdames, salua-t-il avant de sortir de la salle.

Après son départ, les deux tables restèrent silencieuses quelques instants, stupéfaites. Drago et sa famille étaient ébahis face à l'opportunité inattendue qu'il venait de recevoir. Certes, ce dernier était heureux de jouer pour la France, mais ils savaient tous qu'au plus profond de lui son rêve était d'un jour représenter l'Angleterre. Malheureusement, aussi longtemps que Blaise en ferait partie, il se refuserait à s'y joindre.

De son côté, Harry était profondément perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'écouter. L'évidence même était, que si intégration à l'équipe anglaise du jeune homme blond il y avait, elle se ferait loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Il soupira : plus les heures du week-end s'envolaient, plus les problèmes s'amoncelaient. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, sain et sauf, et espérait que le reste de la journée se déroulerait sans plus d'incidents.

Une fois rentré, il s'astreindrait à un entraînement sévère afin d'améliorer sa condition physique ; et arrêterait ses relations extra-conjugales. Perdre sa position d'attrapeur face à Drago tout comme se confronter à des fuites sur ses indiscrétions était hors-de-question.


	5. Chapitre 5

Credits : The Island by cleotheo

* * *

**_Chapitre 5_**

Une fois leur petit-déjeuner achevé, le beau temps décida Hermione et Drago à se promener autour de l'île. Les nombreux aménagements étaient incroyables. Après quelques instants de répit au bord des courts de tennis sorcier, ils profitèrent de la vue, les pieds dans le sable fin. Vers midi, ils reprirent le chemin de l'hôtel. Les terrasses des différents restaurants ne les attrayant guère, ils commandèrent dans leur chambre, mangeant sur le balcon.

— Tu veux assister au concert ? demanda Drago en s'installant à table.  
— Pas spécialement, mais si tu veux y aller ça ne me pose pas de problème, déclara Hermione.

Plus intéressée par les groupes et chanteurs moldus, elle savait cependant que son fiancé était un fan des Bizarr' Sisters.

— Je ne veux pas te forcer, insista Drago. Si tu n'en as pas envie, on peut faire autre chose.  
— Non, on ira, trancha Hermione. Mais c'est en fin d'après-midi, alors que veux-tu faire d'ici là.  
— On pourrait rester ici et profiter des aménagements de la salle-de-bains, insinua Drago.  
— Ou nous pourrions aller à la piscine et profiter du soleil, contra Hermione. J'ai acheté un nouveau maillot de bain spécialement pour ce week-end, et je ne l'ai pas encore porté.  
— Tu vas passer l'après-midi entière à me provoquer, n'est-ce pas ? gémit Drago ; il avait vu la tenue de bain qu'Hermione avait apporté avec elle et passer l'après-midi sans pouvoir la lui retirer serait une vraie torture.  
— Mais tu es bien trop facile à narguer. Et puis c'est marrant, ajouta-t-elle, se levant dans un éclat de rire. Tu viens te changer ? l'appela-t-elle de la salle de bains.  
— Seulement si tu me donnes un coup de main, avança Drago en la suivant dans la salle-de-bains.  
— Peut-être plus tard, sourit-elle avant de se tourner vers sa valise pour chercher son bikini émeraude.

Robe légère et sous vêtements retirés, elle enfila le bikiné retrouvé et attacha un paréo argenté autour d'elle. Pendant qu'elle attrapait le sac qu'elle avait préparé en prévision d'une après-midi au bord de l'eau, Drago enfila un slip de bain et un t-shirt. Glissant ses sandales à ses pieds, Hermione mis ses lunettes sur son visage et attendit son fiancé, qui, une fois les siennes retrouvées, la suivit hors de la suite, se dirigeant vers le centre de Thalasso.

* * *

La piscine se composait d'un grand bassin où dérivait, au gré de l'eau, quelques accessoires. Si une partie était assez peu profonde pour se divertir, l'autre ne laissait pas apercevoir son fond, suffisamment distant pour pouvoir nager tranquillement. Plusieurs ponts enjambaient la vaste étendue d'eau, et, tout au bout, on distinguait même une cascade scintillante sous le soleil.

Autour du bassin, de nombreux bars étaient présents, tous spécialisés. Alors que certains servaient des boissons non alcoolisées, tels jus de fruits ou smoothies, alors que vins et cocktails restaient monnaie courante dans tant d'autres.

— Installe-toi et réserve-moi un transat. Je vais aller nous chercher de quoi boire, annonça Drago comme ils entraient dans l'espace de détente aquatique. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?  
— Tu veux dire à part toi ? blagua Hermione. Je prendrais bien un cocktail.  
— Lequel ?  
— Surprends-moi, répondit-elle sachant que Drago reviendrait sûrement avec une boisson portant un nom à connotation sexuelle.

Pendant que Drago s'éloignait, sa fiancée partit à la recherche de chaises longues afin de profiter du soleil radieux. Marchant le long du bassin, elle dépassa trois ponts avant de tomber sur quelques transats parfaitement installés à proximité de la chute d'eau. Quelques gouttes s'en échappant rafraichissaient l'air, chaud des forts rayons d'été. C'était parfait.

Leurs serviettes déposées, Hermione fit mine de s'asseoir, lorsqu'une ombre apparue. Relevant la tête, elle se retrouva face à Harry, debout, la regardant nerveusement.

— Salut, dit le jeune homme, en lui souriant d'un air gêné.  
— Bonjour Harry, répondit Hermione avec un air interrogateur.

Les raisons de la venue de son ancien ami lui restaient un mystère : elle savait que ses anciens amis l'avaient repérée hier au match, et aux divers repas et les occasions de venir lui parler n'avaient donc pas manquées, même à Harry.

— Je venais juste chercher quelques sièges supplémentaires, déclara-t-il en lui montrant le pont où Théo rassemblait un groupe de transats. Quand je t'ai vue, j'ai pensé que je devais venir te dire bonjour.  
— Ce qui est désormais chose faite, remarqua Hermione. Il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu souhaitais me dire ?  
— Oui, acquiesça Harry, le regard nerveux.

Il avait l'expression d'un enfant sur le point de commettre une grave bêtise, et qui risquait de se faire pincer.

— Je suis désolé de la façon dont j'ai mis fin à notre amitié. Tu étais une de mes meilleures amies, et tu méritais mieux.  
— Merci, j'apprécie beaucoup que tu me le dises, sourit légèrement Hermione ; bien qu'il soit trop tard pour renouer des liens, elle appréciait qu'il finisse par lui présenter ses excuses.  
— Est-ce que je peux te demander une dernière chose avant d'y aller ?  
— Oui.  
— Tu es heureuse ? questionna-t-il.  
— Oui ! lui répondit-elle dans un grand sourire. J'ai un super boulot, un adorable fiancé, une grande maison et des amis sympas. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut et je ne pourrais être plus heureuse.  
— Ça me fait plaisir, déclara-t-il en lui renvoyant son sourire. Comme je t'ai dit, je suis désolé et j'espère que tu es heureuse. Savoir que c'est le cas me fait très plaisir.  
— Et toi alors ? Tu es heureux dans ta vie ? questionna-t-elle en retour.  
— J'imagine, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Avant ce week-end, il aurait répondu par l'affirmative mais à présent, son assurance s'était envolée. Alors que d'un côté, sa carrière menaçait de s'écrouler en absence d'amélioration de l'autre, son mariage risquait à tout instant de partir en cendre, conséquences de ses frasques avec Blaise.

— Tu n'as pas l'air sûr, remarqua Hermione d'une voix douce.

Certes, il leur était désormais impossible de retrouver leur amitié d'antan, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir concernée.

— Si, si, je suis heureux, s'exclama Harry, d'un ton un peu trop joyeux pour être honnête.

À cet instant-là, il remarqua du coin de l'œil un mouvement qu'Hermione sembla voir aussi. Tournant la tête, il aperçut Théo lui faire de grands signes. Le jeune femme regarda vers la piscine et aperçut les amis d'Harry entrer dans l'espace de baignade.

— Je ferais mieux d'y aller, déclara précipitamment le jeune homme brun. Salut Hermione.

Hochant tristement la tête, Hermione l'observa se sauver vers le pont, atteignant ainsi les transats au même moment que sa femme et ses amis. Consciente que le groupe était désormais en train de l'observer, elle étala sa serviette sur son siège et s'allongea. Quelques instants plus tard, Drago apparu à ses côtés, un cocktail rose bonbon d'une main et une bière dans l'autre.

— Voilà pour toi, chérie, dit Drago en lui tendant le verre rose.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Hermione, sirotant la boisson qu'elle venait d'attraper. Cette dernière avait un fort goût de framboise et de rhum, des arômes de coco en arrière-plan.  
— Un Love in the afternoon, répondit Drago en s'allongeant sur la chaise longue près d'elle.  
— J'aime beaucoup, lui dit-elle reprenant une gorgée avant de se détendre.

Alors qu'elle venait, une fois de plus de s'installer sur son siège, allongée les yeux mi-clos, elle entendit Drago jurer dans sa barbe. Relevant la tête, elle suivit son regard et grommela en apercevant Pansy Parkinson s'avancer à grands pas dans leur direction. Harry et Blaise se baladaient et discutaient tranquillement, Daphné ignorait leur présence, pendant que le reste de leurs amis se tenait près du pont, les observant d'un air conspirateur.

— Drago ! appela Pansy d'une voix forte, s'arrêtant en face du couple.  
— Tu n'as pas besoin de crier Pansy, je suis juste devant toi, répliqua Drago d'un ton normal.  
— J'ai pensé devoir venir te dire bonjour, continua-t-elle sans baisser la voix.

Il semblait évident qu'elle parlait d'une voix forte afin que ses amis l'entendent clairement. Lorsque Drago répondit, ils s'avancèrent pour mieux entendre, ce qui au vu de la projection de voix de Pansy, n'avait pas dû être nécessaire lors de ses propos.

— Bonjour, et au revoir, lui répondit Drago d'une voix traînante.  
— Tu es vraiment malpoli, se rebiqua Pansy. Je viens en toute sympathie.  
— Tu ne saurais même pas comment être sympa, rit amèrement Drago. Tu n'as pas été une bonne amie lorsque j'en ai eu besoin et je doute que tu te sois améliorée.  
— Je n'ai peut-être pas changé, mais toi si, renifla Pansy en hochant la tête dans la direction d'Hermione. L'ancien Drago n'aurait jamais accepté d'être fiancé à une sang-de-bourbe. Ton père, Drago, doit avoir honte de toi. Un fils prêt à salir le nom des Malefoy.  
— Il se trouve que mon père apprécie énormément Hermione, lui rétorqua Drago. Tu as tort. Elle ne salit pas notre nom, elle l'honore. Il n'y a que reconnaissance à joindre à notre famille une belle et talentueuse sorcière comme elle.  
— Apparemment tu es également devenu aveugle. Granger n'est pas belle, elle est à peine passable.  
— Dégage Pansy, cassa sèchement Drago. Maintenant. Retourne voir tes gentils petits amis inutiles, tu ne nous intéresse pas.

Tournant le dos à Pansy, Drago retira son t-shirt avant de s'allonger sur le ventre, laissant ainsi les rayons du soleil caresser son dos pâle. Pansy continua de rôder discrètement auprès d'eux, mais, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à discuter en français, elle se retourna et partit.

— Enfin ! Ils vont nous laisser en paix, murmura Drago en observant le groupe de l'autre côté de la piscine. Bien qu'ils continuent à les observer, leur parler ne semblait plus dans leurs intentions.  
— Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle ait pris la peine de venir ? interrogea Hermione. Ils ont été clairs, il y a des années, sur le fait que nous n'étions plus les bienvenus, et il semblerait que rien n'ait changé. Au moins Harry est venu pour présenter des excuses, mais Pansy est juste venue en se comportant comme une salope.  
— C'est ce que tu penses d'elle et elle adore être perçue de cette façon, expliqua Drago. Et pour le reste, je pense que ce sont juste des fouineurs. Ils ne veulent peut-être plus êtres nos amis, mais ça ne les empêche pas de vouloir savoir ce que nous devenons. Leurs vies doivent être bien vides pour qu'ils aient besoin de nous espionner.  
— C'est bien triste, remarqua Hermione.  
— Oui, ça l'est, acquiesça Drago. Mais ce n'est pas notre problème. Je propose de les ignorer et d'oublier leur existence afin de profiter du reste de l'après-midi.  
—L'oubli se trouve dans la boisson, sourit Hermione en attrapant son verre. Peut-être qu'une fois fini, je pourrais avoir un Sex on the Beach ?  
— Autant que tu veux, répondit Drago lui souriant d'un air entendu.

* * *

Bien que les deux fiancés profitent de leur après-midi au soleil, ils restaient le principal sujet de conversation de l'autre côté du bassin : Lavande et Ginny râlaient à propos d'Hermione, Théo et Pansy grommelaient des insanités sur Drago et Daphné, quant à elle, tentait d'ignorer les deux conversations. Elle était, certes, la plus concernée, mais dès qu'ils partiraient elle ne reverrait jamais Drago, à son plus grand soulagement.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Blaise discutaient des deux sœurs françaises qui avaient mystérieusement fait une apparition la veille. Au cours de la soirée, Blaise avait discuté avec un couple de joueurs français et apprit ainsi qu'elles étaient en réalité les filles du coach français. Apparemment, les jumelles étaient obsédées par les joueurs et tentaient de mettre le grappin sur l'un d'entre eux. L'équipe française, heureusement pour eux, les connaissaient suffisamment bien pour ne pas être impliqués dans des relations avec les deux sœurs. Ils avaient cependant oublié de communiquer cette information à Harry et Blaise au cours de leur dernière visite.

— Est-ce que tu penses qu'on peut les éviter jusqu'à la fin du week-end ? demanda Harry.  
— Bien sûr, acquiesça Blaise d'un ton confiant avant de soudainement s'arrêter, un une expression horrifiée apparaissant sur son visage. Ou peut-être pas, murmura-t-il.

Harry releva la tête, voyant les deux sœurs s'approcher du groupe. Ignorant leurs amis, elles s'avancèrent directement jusqu'à Harry et Blaise, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois devant eux.

— Harry, dit la sœur enceinte avec un accent français. Je te cherchais.  
— Bonjour, murmura Harry sans parvenir à se souvenir du nom de la jeune fille.  
— Amélia, l'informa-t-elle. Et tu te rappelles de ma sœur ? Andréa.  
— Blaise, roucoula Andréa en passant ses bras autour du cou de Blaise, déposant un baiser humide sur sa joue.  
— Hé ! Dégage tes mains de mon fiancé, aboya Daphné, sautant sur ses pieds et repoussant la sorcière loin de Blaise.  
— Fiancé ? s'exclama Andréa en regardant Blaise avec surprise. Tu n'as jamais parlé d'être fiancé.

Pendant que Blaise essayait de se tirer de ce mauvais pas avec sa fiancée et cette fille d'un soir, Amélia se tourna vers Harry et le fixa d'un regard noir.

— As-tu une fiancée ? questionna-t-elle.  
— Non, il n'en a pas, rétorqua Ginny en venant près d'Harry. Mais il a une femme, madame peut-être-que-vous-pourriez-me-dire-qui-vous-êtes-et-pourquoi-vous-harcelez-mon mari.  
— Je m'appelle Amélia, et voici le fils de votre mari, répliqua la sorcière en plaçant ses mains sur son ventre, amorçant la bombe.  
— Co.. Comment ? balbutia Ginny.  
— Votre mari adoré, ici présent, et lui, dit-elle en désignant Blaise, nous a séduites, ma sœur et moi. Ils ont prétendus être célibataires pour nous amener dans leurs lits.  
— Il n'y a eu aucune séduction, répliqua Blaise. Toutes les deux, vous vous êtes jetées sur nous.  
— Et laisse-moi deviner, tu n'étais pas assez fort pour résister, claqua Daphné d'un ton ferme. C'est un écart de trop, Blaise. C'est fini.  
— Daphné ! Attends ! appela Blaise comme sa fiancée prenait ses affaires.  
— Non, déclara-t-elle calmement en s'arrêtant et se tournant vers lui. Au revoir, Blaise.  
— Harry, tu as intérêt à avoir une meilleure explication, s'exclama Ginny sur le point d'exploser.  
— Je.. J'ai fait une erreur, bredouilla-t-il. S'il-te-plaît, Ginny. Tu dois me croire. Elle s'est jetée sur moi, et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.  
— Tu mens, hurla Amélia, s'avançant d'un pas pour mieux le gifler. Tu es celui qui est venu me voir. C'est toi, et uniquement toi, qui m'a proposée de rentrer dans ton hôtel. Avec toi. Tu est celui qui m'as fais des avances.  
— Allons-y, dit Andréa à sa sœur. Papa nous aidera à régler cette histoire. Il contactera son avocat, et Harry sera forcé de vous soutenir financièrement, toi et le bébé.  
— Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, à moi, Harry ? dit Ginny en étouffant un sanglot alors que les deux sœurs quittaient l'endroit.  
— Je suis désolée, murmura-t-il. S'il-te-plaît Gin', laisse-moi t'expliquer, supplia-il en tendant la main à sa femme.  
— Non, répondit-elle en le repoussant d'un geste violent. Je rentre à la maison. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

En larmes, Ginny tourna les talons, fuyant comme la peste la magnifique piscine. Lavande et Pansy jetèrent toutes deux un regard dégoûté au jeune homme avant de récupérer toutes les affaires féminines et d'aller retrouver leur amie pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Alors qu'Harry était sur le point de lui aussi suivre sa femme, une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. Surpris, il se retrouva face à Ron, furieux.

— Je peux t'expliq.. commença-t-il.

Il n'eut jamais l'occasion d'aller plus loin. Le poing de Ron lui arriva en pleine figure, déboîtant sa mâchoire. Alors qu'Harry s'écrasait sur le sol, Ron continua de jouer des pieds et des poings, criant sans cesse à propos de « sa petite sœur blessée ».

Rapidement, Théo intervint et sépara Ron de Harry.

— Tu as intérêt à rester loin d'elle, siffla Ron. Tu ne fais plus partie de notre famille.

Étendu sur le sol, Harry observa ses amis partir, Théo n'ayant d'autre choix que de l'éloigner pour empêcher son meurtre par son ancien meilleur ami. Tout en se relevant, il remarqua Hermione et Drago, toujours présents. Le couple avait l'air totalement indifférent à l'incident passé, mais Harry savait qu'à moins d'être subitement devenus aveugles et sourds, ils n'avaient pas pu le louper.

Essuyant une goutte de sang de ses lèvres, le jeune homme revint lentement à son hôtel. Pouvait-il obtenir le pardon de sa femme ? Le comment lui restait inconnu, mais il se raccrochait à cette certitude : quoi qu'il arrive, il ne la laisserait pas partir sans un combat.

* * *

_Note de traduction : Pour les non-initiés (je pense qu'il peut y avoir de jeunes lecteurs qui ne connaissent ni l'anglais, ni l'alcool - j'ai l'espoir que ça existe encore -) :_  
_\- Sex on the beach est également un cocktail. Il est fait à base de jus de pèches, framboise et vodka (en gros). Son nom signifie littéralement « Du sexe sur la plage »._  
_\- Love in the afternoon, est le nom d'un cocktail à base de rhum. C'est également le nom d'un film célèbre - Ariane (Audrey Hepburn) en français et de nombreuses chansons romantiques. Cela signifie littéralement « L'amour, l'après-midi » (nom d'un second film que je n'ai jamais vu en revanche)._


	6. Chapitre 6

Credits : The Island by cleotheo

* * *

**_Chapitre 6_**

Ruminant de sombres pensées, Harry parvint finalement à la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa femme. Il était prêt à la supplier et avait préparé un discours digne des plus grands orateurs. Mais, à peine sa main à peine posée sur la poignée, Ron lui fit face et l'empêcha de pénétrer dans la pièce. Rien n'y fit, même sa plaidoirie. Harry ne réussit pas à convaincre son ami, ou ce qu'il en restait. Ce ne fut que lorsque Lavande et Pansy sortirent de la chambre annonçant que Ginny était rentrée chez elle que le jeune Weasley se décida enfin à bouger. Une fois au courant que sa sœur avait quitté l'île, il laissa Harry entrer librement dans la pièce, et partit plier bagages au plus vite.

De son côté, Harry rangea rapidement sa propre valise et transplana à la recherche de son épouse. Arrivé devant la maison qu'ils avaient achetée quelques années plus tôt, il ne put entrer : Ginny était passée maître dans l'art des sortilèges de répulsion.

Des heures durant, il resta debout, à l'extérieur, essayant vainement d'apercevoir sa femme. Il devait lui parler. C'était un besoin vital. Puis, soudainement, les protections disparurent : se précipitant à l'intérieur, son élan comme ses espoirs s'anéantirent aussitôt. Sa femme n'avait pas capitulé, elle avait quitté la maison, emportant toutes ses affaires dans un voyage sans retour.

Les semaines défilèrent sans qu'Harry ne puisse parler à Ginny et les Weasley séparant d'une barricade humaine le couple brisé : ils lui firent clairement comprendre qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu chez eux, qu'il n'était qu'un étranger. Étranger à leur nom pour avoir sali celui de Ginny. Étranger à leur cœur pour avoir brisé celui de la petite dernière de la famille.

Si ardue que cette tâche puisse paraître, il lui sembla rapidement que reconquérir sa femme serait la plus facile de toutes celles à venir.

Et en effet, quelques semaines après le week-end désastreux qui avait naufragé sa vie, Harry reçut une lettre officielle l'informant de son obligation de subvenir aux besoins d'Amélia et de son futur enfant. Avant d'accepter, il obligea la jeune femme à faire un test prouvant sa paternité. Au résultat positif, il accepta de lui donner tout ce qu'elle demanderait. Sa seule condition était de ne jamais avoir de contact avec cet enfant car, si Ginny décidait de revenir, il était inimaginable qu'elle s'occupe de l'enfant d'une autre.

Sa vie privée partait en lambeaux, et sa carrière s'essoufflait. Égaré au milieu de ses problèmes personnels, il ne parvint plus à jouer correctement et après la terrible saison de l'année précédente, il fut renvoyé de sa place d'attrapeur de l'équipe anglaise. Pire, peu de temps après, son club de ligue fit de même, affirmant qu'il n'avait plus la forme nécessaire pour achever la saison.

Mais, progressivement, les choses s'améliorèrent.

Plus de six mois après leur séparation, Ginny accepta enfin de reparler avec son mari. Alors qu'il se répandait en excuses et lui promettait de ne plus jamais la tromper, elle admit qu'elle l'aimait encore. Ils décidèrent ainsi de se donner une nouvelle chance, quoi qu'on puisse en penser. Car leurs proches regardaient d'un œil mauvais leur réunion, particulièrement ceux de la jeune femme.

Peu à peu, vie et projets communs reprirent leur cours, mais sans l'esquisse d'un pardon du côté Weasley, qui ne reprirent jamais contact avec le jeune homme. De son côté, le couple ne mentionna plus jamais le passé.

De nouveau heureux, le sujet des enfants fit son apparition, sous la pression d'Harry. Bien qu'hésitante au début, Ginny fini par accepter. Cependant, un mois plus tard, le soulagement qu'elle éprouva en voyant le résultat négatif du test de grossesse lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle n'osait s'avouer. Demandant à Harry de s'asseoir, elle mit fin à leur relation une fois pour toute.

— Ne fais pas ça, Ginny, supplia Harry, son épée de Damoclès venant de tomber. Je t'aime, et entre nous ça marchera.  
— Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle immédiatement, mais on ne peut pas réparer certaines choses. Tu as essayé. J'ai essayé. Nous avons essayé. Mais je ne peux pas.  
— Alors dis-moi comment tout réparer, bégaya-t-il. J'irai jusqu'au bout du monde pour toi. Le bout du monde n'est pas assez loin pour te montrer ô combien je t'aime.  
— On ne peut plus rien réparer, soupira-t-elle. Je n'ai plus confiance en toi. Lorsque tu joues un match loin de la maison, ou lorsque moi je suis en déplacement, je suis constamment inquiète que tu ailles voir ailleurs.  
— Je ne referai jamais ça, Ginny, promit Harry.  
— C'est ce que tu dis, mais je n'en suis pas sûre, répliqua-t-elle, agacée. Je suis désolée Harry, mais sans confiance, il n'y a pas de relation. Je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un avec qui je ne me sens pas en sécurité.  
— On voulait un bébé, murmura tristement le jeune homme.  
— Tu en as déjà un, répondit-elle doucement. Et bien que j'essaye de l'oublier, je ne peux pas. Tu as un enfant quelque part. Un enfant que tu ne vois pas. À cause de moi. Tu n'as pas idée de combien ça me peine de savoir que quelque part en France, un petit garçon n'a pas de père parce qu'il m'a choisie à sa place. Harry ! Enfin ! Tu as grandi sans père, ne laisse pas ton fils vivre la même chose !  
— Je veux être le père de ton enfant, et seulement lui, chuchota-t-il.  
— Jamais ça n'arrivera, conclut tristement Ginny. Je suis désolée Harry, vraiment, mais c'est mieux ainsi.

Des larmes plein les yeux, Harry observa sa femme partir pour la seconde fois. Cette fois-ci, il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Ils avaient tout donné pour recoller les morceaux de leur amour. Mais c'était insuffisant, le cœur de leur relation était déjà détruit. Oh oui, cette fois-ci, leur séparation était bien réelle. Comme pour se le prouver, ils divorcèrent officiellement deux mois plus tard.

Une fois les papiers de son divorce signés, Harry décida de reconstruire sa carrière. Ses blessures et son cœur meurtri à oublier, il se jeta corps et âme dans le Quidditch, retrouvant progressivement son niveau d'antan. Sa place dans l'équipe d'Angleterre, sa popularité de star – tout revint pour durer jusqu'au glas de la retraite.

Dans le même élan, il prit contact avec son fils. Jake. Malgré ses doutes, Amélia lui donna une chance et s'aperçut rapidement qu'il était un excellent père. Se voyant régulièrement, père et fils développèrent une forte relation. Mais, aux sept ans de son fils, Amélia se maria avec un autre homme. Harry, après réflexion, décida de prendre de la distance afin de les laisser former une belle et heureuse famille. Et moins d'un an plus tard, une petite fille vint l'agrandir. Le petit Jake avait désormais tout pour lui : un beau-père, une sœur, et Harry toujours présent pour lui, lorsqu'il le souhaiterait.

Les temps qui suivirent sa séparation de Ginny, Harry ne s'intéressa pas aux autres femmes, incapable d'oublier celle qu'il aimait. Elle venait d'entamer une relation sérieuse avec son ancien petit ami, Dean Thomas et Harry décida alors d'aller de l'avant. Mais bien que rencontrant de nombreuses sorcières, Harry ne retrouva personne qu'il aimât autant que son ex-femme et ne se remaria jamais.

Bien que sa vie ne fût pas parfaite, Harry s'en contenta. Sa plus grosse déception fut de ne jamais se réconcilier avec Ron. Son meilleur ami ne lui pardonna jamais d'avoir trompé sa sœur et Harry ne le revit plus jamais. À la place, il se satisfaisait de lire la rubrique Quidditch du grand roux, et de l'apercevoir, occasionnellement, au cours d'un match. Il apprit par une de ses connaissances que son ancien couple d'amis avait eu deux jumelles, puis un petit garçon de deux ans.

* * *

De son côté, suite aux révélations des jumelles françaises, Daphné quitta Blaise et l'abandonna dans le grand penthouse qu'ils avaient partagé pendant des années. Bien que ce dernier tente de la reconquérir encore et encore, elle ne lui pardonna jamais. Trop de choses avaient changé.

Les premières semaines, dépressif, son ex-fiancé lui fit de grandes promesses : il changerait sa manière d'être. Mais rapidement ses bonnes intentions disparurent ; et la jolie blonde à la poitrine plantureuse, qui lui proposa de passer la nuit ensemble, n'y fut d'ailleurs pas étrangère. Un seul écart fut suffisant pour lui faire retrouver ses vieilles habitudes et sa passion des femmes. Et en seulement quelques mois, ce fut comme si Daphné n'avait jamais existé. Le jeune homme se jeta corps et âme dans sa nouvelle vie de célibataire doublé de joueur de Quidditch. Sa situation, loin d'être méprisable, avait de nombreux avantages, dont il profita avec délectation, et plus particulièrement avec les groupies qui croisaient son chemin.

Des années durant, Blaise se satisfît de sa vie. Jusqu'à un jour. Le jour où tout changea. C'était lors d'un voyage en Italie. Sorti dans un casino avec certains de ses co-équipiers, sans Harry alors revenu dans les bonnes faveurs de Ginny, il la rencontra. Entre riches et célèbres clients, elle attira immédiatement son attention. Une stupéfiante chanteuse italienne, prénommée Isabella. Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour la séduire, elle resta insensible à ses charmes, refusant de se laisser courtiser avant qu'il ne reparte.

Une fois rentré en Angleterre, Blaise fut incapable d'oublier la jeune sorcière. Sur une soudaine impulsion, il laissa tomber sa carrière, déménageant immédiatement en Italie rien que pour être avec elle. Isabella, toujours aussi froide à ses avances, se refusa à lui à de multiples reprises ; et dans une tentative désespérée, Blaise lui demanda de l'épouser. À la surprise de tous, elle accepta sous certaines conditions. Ils devaient se marier dans les semaines suivantes et le jeune homme, connu pour ses multiples frasques, devrait signer un contrat de fidélité prénuptial. Totalement épris, Blaise accepta, signa le contrat et l'épousa dans la journée même.

Apprenant à connaître sa femme, Blaise découvrit qu'elle était une fière, exigeante et fougueuse sorcière. Discuter avec elle n'était jamais que passionné, et jamais relation sexuelle ne s'était approché plus près du nirvana. En dépit de leurs nombreuses disputes, le jeune homme était heureux. Isabella était exactement celle qu'il lui fallait. Le gardant en laisse, elle fit ce qu'aucune autre avant elle n'avait réussi, elle dompta le célèbre coureur de jupon.

* * *

À l'inverse de leurs anciens amis, Drago et Hermione ne furent pas le moins du monde perturbés par les conséquences du week-end sur l'île, et continuèrent de vivre sereinement.

Rentré en France, Drago fut porté en triomphe. Non seulement content d'avoir impressionné les français, des experts du monde entier lui envoyèrent leurs congratulations, l'assurant d'un succès encore plus grand à venir. En effet, bientôt le jeune homme devint une superstar.

Malgré la persistance de la Fédération Anglaise de Quidditch, Drago ne se laissa jamais séduire par l'Union Jack[?1] . Ou tout du moins l'idée ne fit que l'effleurer à l'annonce du retirement de Blaise, mais il jouait depuis bien trop longtemps pour la France pour que sa loyauté ne s'insurge à cette pensée. Sa carrière lui apporta de nombreux trophées dont deux en coupe du monde ; et jamais il ne regretta d'avoir choisi l'équipe tricolore.

Ce fut à Paris, que deux mois après l'inauguration de l'île, Drago et Hermione se marièrent dans une luxueuse cérémonie. La presse voulut s'emparer de l'évènement, cherchant sans cesse à leur parler, la célébrité grandissante de Drago les attirant comme du gaz à une étoile naissante. Mais, leur seul lot de consolation fut un communiqué du couple heureux, accompagné d'un magnifique cliché des mariés pris après leurs vœux.  
Après de nombreuses discussions avec les Malefoy, le couple décida de s'envoler aux Caraïbes. Trois semaines à profiter du soleil, la plupart du temps nus, dans la villa d'une île privée. Cette lune de miel resta inoubliable.

Puis, quelques semaines après s'être engagés à vie et être rentrés, Hermione découvrit qu'elle était enceinte. Après une romantique soirée cuisinée par ses soins, qui s'acheva dans un lit, Hermione annonça la joyeuse nouvelle à son mari.

— Tu es enceinte, répéta Drago, une fois de plus alors que ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites. Tu en es bien sûre ?  
— J'ai fait trois tests et je suis médicomage. Alors oui. Je suis sûre, répliqua Hermione. Ca ne te rend pas heureux ?  
— Heureux ? Tu rigoles, je suis ravi ! sourit-il en en prenant sa femme dans ses bras. Lui donnant une baiser brûlant, il murmura : Je t'aime. _  
_— Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Puis, se pressant encore plus près de son époux, elle murmura tout en mordillant son cou : Et si on fêtait ça maintenant ?  
— Tu es sûre que c'est prudent ? demanda Drago précautionneusement. Je ne voudrais pas blesser le bébé. Notre bébé.  
— Aucun problème, le rassura-t-elle en riant. De toute manière, nous avons déjà fait l'amour deux fois ces dernières heures, alors une de plus ou de moins.  
— Mais je n'étais pas au courant, discuta-t-il. Je n'ai pas été trop violent n'est-ce pas ?  
— Non, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas être une grossesse tranquille mais au contraire très longue. Son mari et ses manières hyper-protectrices risquaient de la rendre dingue.

Quelques mois plus tard, Hermione démontra ses prédictions : cette grossesse avait été bien trop longue et il était grand temps d'accoucher. Quelques semaines de plus et elle aurait probablement étranglé Drago. Elle savait qu'il prenait uniquement soin d'elle parce qu'il l'aimait, mais ça la rendait dingue. Heureusement, elle put se servir de la naissance comme d'une écumoire à sa frustration et passa les quatre heures entières à lui broyer la main, lui jurant que jamais, jamais, ils n'auraient d'autres enfants.

À la seconde où elle prit son nouveau-né, Scorpius, dans ses bras, elle changea d'avis. En un croisement de regard, les parents furent sur la même longueur d'onde : À quand le prochain ? Ils attendirent trois ans avant qu'Hermione donne naissance à une petite fille, Carina.

La retraite de Drago arrivant, ils décidèrent de revenir en Angleterre, à la grande joie de leurs parents. Bien qu'ils soient heureux de ce rapprochement entre les trois générations Malefoy, ils voulaient surtout les voir aller à Poudlard et fouler les mêmes lieux qu'eux à leurs onze ans.

Suite à leur retour de France, Drago investit son énergie dans l'entreprise familiale de son père. Le Quidditch de ces dernières années n'avait en aucun cas endommagé son intellect, et la gestion de patrimoine enfin devenue une seconde peau, il prit en main l'entreprise avec facilité lorsque l'âge rattrapa son père.

De son côté, Hermione opta pour le libéral. Son excellence en pédiatrie, sa spécialité, reconnue dans toute l'Europe, elle profita de la reconnaissance obtenue en France pour ouvrir son propre cabinet, moyennant l'argent comptant des Malefoy. Qu'elle rendit avec d'importants intérêts une fois celui-ci devenu rentable. Et puisque l'affaire marchait si bien, elle décida d'ouvrir plusieurs cliniques médicales à travers le pays.

Accompagnés de leur deux adorables enfants, et de leur business florissant, le couple n'aurait pu être plus heureux. Ce qui, en regardant en arrière, semblait incroyable. Pendant le collège, jamais ils n'auraient pensé que leurs amis les abandonneraient.

Mais rien n'arrive jamais rien sans rien, et c'est cet évènement qui leur avait permis de se connaître et de s'aimer. Et tout l'or du monde ne vaudrait un retour en arrière. Tous les effets ont des causes, et ici c'était l'amour. Quelle importance accorder à la perte de leurs soi-disant amis ? Aucune, car elle avait cimenté leur couple et fait éclore leurs merveilleux enfants. Ce qui importait le plus était là, avec eux : désormais, c'était leur famille.

.

* * *

Note du traducteur**  
**

* * *

**Bonjour !**

Alors voilà, j'ai fini ma première traduction. J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu mais surtout qu'elle était correctement traduite ! N'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous avez trouvé le style d'écriture, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer ! Je ne prends aucune critique mal tant qu'on reste respectueux. Même si on me dit que c'est nul !

Je voudrais remercier **_cleotheo_** de m'avoir permis de traduire cette histoire, mais également et tout particulièrement à mon béta-reader **_chevalhistoire_** de m'avoir aidée dans la correction (qui à mon avis était plus que nécessaire).

Si vous avez aimer cette auteur, je vous conseille d'aller lire Aurea-1227 qui a traduit déjà deux fictions de cleotheo et en est à sa troisième. J'ai, par hasard, découvert de nombreuses traductions de cleotheo, et je vous invite à les chercher ;)

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont pris une minute de leur temps pour laisser une review, et à tout ceux qui ont suivi/aimé cette histoire. J'ai répondu à chaque reviews laissées par des gens inscrits et aux autres sur mon blogspot !

* * *

Pour lire le pourquoi la traduction de cette histoire et les réponses aux reviews anonymes, je vous invite à suivre le lien suivant (sans les espaces).

marion310391. blogspot. fr/search/label/L'île

**À bientôt**


End file.
